Dreams about you
by Kitten-girl
Summary: Lily loves James, who doesn't seem to notice her, but she's determined to change that, no matter how...
1. Dreams about you

Disclaimer: Guess who owns Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Guess who owns Harry Potter?! You don't know?! Well too bad than!!!!!

Author's notes:My grammar/spelling sucks. Really. But I have an excuse for that! I'm not a native English speaker. This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I hope it's not too stupid... It happens in the beginning of the Marauders' fifth year if you want to know, just a little before they became Animagi. Ah yeah, and I know there isn't much about Hogwarts, wizards, classes and such… I only follow Lily's emotions here.

The first scene takes place during lunch.

**Dreams about you**

_What an angel...._

_ _

Lily Evans thought, looking at the tall, handsome boy in the other side of the table, who looked like he never combed his hair. At least, in _her opinion he was handsome; most girls just thought he looked like a nerd. Yet he and his little gang were pretty popular among the students because they always made everyone laugh. (Except for the teachers, of course. They gave James' gang a detention)_

_James Potter..._

She thought dreamily. 

_I wish we would be together... But..._

Lily wasn't exactly one of the most popular/beautiful/smart girls in the school. She had a very few friends, and was usually alone. 

_Not like James..._

James Potter was always surrounded by friends. Especially his "gang": Peter pettigrew, a chubby boy who was scared of his own shadow; Sirius Black, probably the most mischievous one in their group, always had something up his sleeve; and Remus Lupin, a shy, short boy always looked tired/sick. 

_I wish I had the courage to approach him, but I can't... Not with all his friends around..._

So Lily just looked at him, never making contact. But she promised to herself, that if she ever finds him alone, she will tell him. 

_But what if he says no...?_

_ _

"Excuse me" She heard someone behind her. She turned to face the voice...

"Sirius Black. What do you want?" She said strictly. Sirius smirked.

"50 Galleons."

"What?!"

Sirius' smirk expanded. He reached to his pocket and took out something. Lily paled when she saw what it was.

_My diary!!_

Sirius chuckled. "Now let's see..." He opened it in the middle.

"Today Petunia... No. That's not what I wanted"

To Lily's horror, he opened it on the most recent entry. He cleared his throat, and started to read quietly, so no one will hear.

"Today I couldn't stop thinking about James. Will he ever notice me? I want to catch him alone and confess about my love to him, but I dread that--"

"Give it back!" Lily shrieked and tried to snatch it from his hands, but he was too fast and moved it out of reach.

"If you'll give me 50 Galleons I won't tell... But if not..." His smirk grew wider. "I'll make sure James hears about it..."

"No! You bastard!! Give it back!" Lily punched him in the arm. Some students looked at them with a lack of interest. Lily and Sirius fought on a daily basis.

"Oww!! My poor hand! It will never be the same again!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Why you son of a----"

"What's going on here?" Lily heard a calm voice. She turned around to see... James. He looked at her- (_Yes, he actually noticed me! Yahoo!!) And then at Sirius._

"This is not funny." He said.

"No?"

"nope."

Sirius' face fell. "Darn... And I thought reading from a girl's diary is THE thing..."

James rolled his eyes.

"It's THE thing when you're 9 maybe." He grinned. "Or maybe you are, hmmm? Here's an interesting fact you forgot to tell us"

Sirius wore a strange expression; something between embarrassment and laughter. Than he decided.

"Well, Actually I _am 9, you see. Something with a maturing potion and excellent grades, And you know what-" He paused and grinned. "I'm actually a girl! There are tons of things you didn't know about me cutie"_

James snorted.

Sirius wasn't really bad, Lily thought. He made fun of everyone, including himself. But still, Lily preferred to punch him in the face than laughing with him. She rolled her eyes.

*****

After the last lesson, Lily returned to the Gryffindor common room. She met Remus Lupin, James' friend, near the fat lady's portrait. 

"Oh Lily!" He exclaimed.

"Yes?"

He smiled weakly.

"Umm, you see, I don't know the password, and I thought..."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "You don't know? I thought I saw you when the fat lady told it to us...."

Remus moved uncomfortably. "Umm, I forgot."

"Strange. You never forget it."

Lily eyed him for a minute.

"You wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" She said softly.

"Umm, err...."

Lily couldn't help but chuckling. Quietly. Remus straightened.

"Actually yes. I'm sorry for Sirius' behavior today...."Lily shrugged.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize for him" 

Remus hesitated. Then looked at the ground.

"Okay. But just don't get the wrong impression from him. He's a nice guy, really. And a good friend...." He looked thoughtful for a second.

"I heard... You like James." Lily blushed.

"Sirius told you, didn't he."

Remus nodded. "Yeah."

Lily made a face.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't have any problem... I understand... A lot of girls have a crush on him." He looked at her eyes.

"But don't raise your exceptions too much. He never shows any interest in them. _Sticky wand." He said. The fat woman woke up and moved, allowing him to enter the common room. Lily remained outside for a minute, feeling disappointed. _

_What would happen is I asked him? Thank god Remus warned me in time... Now I won't tell him, and won't face rejection._

"Well? Are you going to enter or not?" The very annoyed fat lady said.

*****

Remus was feeling regret. He knew what he told her was a lie-James had a girlfriend once, and they were deeply in love. Remus felt terrible. He lied to poor Lily, and for what? Because he was _jealous? Jealous of James, who always succeeded in everything he did, even in love? He could never have a girlfriend! Not on his condition... So he lied to Lily-lied so James could share his luck. James, his good friend. James, who accepted him as he is. James, who drank the failed Animagi potion and had stomach aches for a week after that._

_No._

He made a decision-tomorrow he will tell Lily the truth about James, and maybe she'll forgive him.

*****

_Joy!_

Remus quickly ran to join the other Marauders, feeling better after telling Lily the truth.

Lily didn't care he lied; all she cared about now was James! Tonight, as Remus said, She will meet James on the edge of the forbidden forest. There, she will finally tell him. Remus said he was a very romantic guy, and Lily believed him. She already thought up a romantic scene... Made up the romantic sentences she'll say to him, and even imagined what he will say. 

And she totally forgot that in her daydreaming, she was late for potions. Even when the potion master took off 5 points off Gryffindor for her lateness. She didn't raise her exceptions too much... Didn't she?

*****

_Night._

The almost-full moon was peeking from between the soft clouds.

And Lily was waiting. She was there for almost an hour, and yet James didn't come. Perhaps it was another Marauder prank? Telling her that James was in love with her, than telling her to come here, and laugh at her in the morning...

Only the thought brought tears to Lily's eyes. 

_No... James MUST come..._

She narrowed her eyes, searching for James. Maybe he was waiting for her too? Then, after few minutes that seemed like forever, she spotted James, looking confused. He obviously didn't know what's going on. He frowned. Probably another prank. He spotted a girl, Lily Evans, looking directly at him. 

_So they included her too. I'm going to get back on them...!_

"Excuse me" He called. Lily looked surprised.

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

_He doesn't know why are we here?_

Lily felt slightly disappointed.

_But perhaps Remus didn't want to tell him... Decided to leave the job to me._

She took a long breath.

"James" She said sharply.

"Yeah?" He said without paying much attention.

"I want to tell you something." She bit her lip. Now it was the great moment.

"I, ah, love you." She realized she wasn't breathing, and released her breath. James just stared at her. He blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes..." She said and looked down. "I wanted to tell you this for a long time now..."

This wasn't at all like she expected... James just stared at her. She looked at him shyly.

"Uuuuhhhh..." He didn't know what to say. Lily's eyes welled with tears.

"Um, Lily, you're very nice and all...." He said strangely. "But, err, I don't know..."

_He is looking for excuses....__He doesn't love me... Remus lied... _

Lily thought through the tears.

"But, I can't think of you as a girlfriend..." He noticed her tears.

"P...Please don't cry... Let's just be friends... Okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can be with us even... Me... Peter... Remus...Sirius... _good friends, what do you think?"_

Lily nodded, still crying. James just wanted her out of his sight.... 

*****

Perhaps she was wrong. In the following weeks, Lily and the Marauders grew very close. As friends. They even told her about Remus' secret, and let her know about their attempts to become Animagi (Until they REALY became Animagi!) She and James grew also very close, but only as friends, but every time their "incident" was mentioned James avoided talking about it. Lily already coped with the fact that James and her are only friends....

But how she wished they were more than that!

~END~

Well, you know the rest... Eventually they fell in love, married, etc. This fic is only about the beginning of their relationship. I hope you liked it (even though it sucks):)__

Please review! (And don't flame… It isn't nice.)


	2. Transformation

Disclaimer: Jeez, do I have to repeat it again

Disclaimer: Jeez, do I have to repeat it again??

Author's notes: Well, I wasn't really in a romantic mood when I wrote this chapter, so I decided to center about something else. I didn't think I'll make a second chapter... *shrugs* That means that the ending notes in the first chapter means nothing, and I'll have to remove them... 

Chapter 2: Transformation

James entered the common room. Sirius and Peter were sitting in one of the corners, reading advanced transfiguration books. He sat on a chair besides them.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me today!" He declared. Sirius eyed him from behind the book.

"You found a brand new kind of dung bombs?"

James scowled. "No. There was this girl down there, Lily, and she wanted to be my girlfriend." He paused. Sirius and Peter stared at him.

"Lily? That nice girl? She's my partner in transfiguration" Peter said. Sirius grinned.

"Ha! I told you this journal wasn't fake! So, what did you tell her?" He put down his book.

"Well, she's a nice girl..." James looked at the ground. "I didn't want to hurt her, so I told her we can be friends. Maybe we can help her with her grades?"

Peter smiled. "Yeah, like you help me! That would be great!"

Sirius shrugged. "You don't even know her."

"I know her!" Peter said, and beamed at James. "We talk sometimes. She doesn't have friends, even though she's very nice." He smiled. "I'm sure you'll like her"

Sirius shrugged. "Well, we can give it a try." He got up. "I'm going to sleep. I'm tired."

He eyes Peter and James. "And don't forget: The full moon is in two days from now. We'll try the potion tomorrow again." He went up the stairs. Now there were very few students in the common room. James took the transfiguration book and started reading.

*****

They all looked at the cauldron with expressions of disgust. There was a yellow-brown colored potion swimming inside, a potion they made earlier, and just finished. 

"Yuck!" Sirius exclaimed. "You mean I have to drink THIS?" He took a step back, his gaze still fixed on the disgusting liquid. 

"Yes, I know it's disgusting" James explained. "But we have to drink it if we want to become Animagi. Now, who's first?"

Peter and Sirius took a step back.

"You." Sirius pointed. James gritted his teeth,

"Okay."

He took a handful of the potion with a glass, and drank it, thenput a hand on his neck.

"Yuck!" He exclaimed. "And I don't feel different"

"Well, I guess it doesn't work!" Sirius said cheerfully. "And there's no point for me and Peter to drink this, no?"

James made a face. "Have you forgotten all about the way this works?" Sirius shrugged. "Enlighten me." James rolled his eyes. 

"Well, first you have to drink the potion. Then, you have to cast that complicated spell of the animal you want to be."

"Ah." Sirius approached the cauldron, disappointed. 

After Sirius and Peter drank the potion, it was time to cast the spell.

"Well, have you decided what kind of animals you'll be?" Peter asked.

"A stag." James said without hesitations.

"A big, scary dog" Sirius grinned. "How 'bout you Peter?" Peter smiled dumbly.

"I'm going to be a dog too. Big and scary, like you." He said. Sirius shrugged. 

"Whatever. Just don't piss on my tree." They all laughed nervously. James picked the book. "Okay..." He said nervously. "Wish me luck." 

Then he said two words that were so complicated, that Sirius and Peter couldn't follow.

_I have to say THAT? Peter thought. __I'll never be able to say it!_

Then, in front of their eyes, James started to change. It was a gruesome sight. Sirius and Peter covered their eyes, and when they finally dared to look, James was a fully-grown stag. Sirius ran to hug him.

"Success! Success! We did it, James my boy! We did it!" James returned to his human form in a much less gruesome way.

"We did it! We did it!" Sirius cried. James shook his head. 

"No, _I did it. Now it's your turn." James handed him the book. _

With a big smile, Sirius read a complicated word, much different than James'. When Peter and James looked again, he was a big, black dog. He barked happily at James and Peter, then sat on the floor and wagged his tail happily.

"Can you change back Sirius?" James asked him. Sirius turned back human.

"I did it! I did it!" He handed the book to Peter. Peter looked obviously frightened.

_What if everything goes wrong?? What if I will only grow fur? What if...._

Peter swallowed. He prayed that everything will be okay, and then looked at the book. It was full of those complicated words. There were few pages of them, for almost every animal he could think of. He found the spell for the dog he wanted, which looked awesomely complicated. But, after all, they all were, and this was a spell for much-advanced wizards...

He said the word. At least, he tried to. But his voice was shaky, and he was sure he made a mistake... Suddenly he felt waves immense pain washing him. He wanted to scream in pain but he couldn't. He could only... _Squeak?_

He looked up and saw Sirius and James looking at him, wide eyed. Something was wrong... The spell went horribly wrong! He wasn't supposed to be that small...

He transformed back into human. He didn't know how, and he didn't care. The spell... It...

"A _rat Peter??" James cried. "I thought you were going for a dog!"_

"Huh? W...what d..d..do you m...mean?" Peter said shakily.

"You turned into a rat!" Sirius exclaimed.

"R...really?" 

_Well, at least I managed to turn into SOME animal... He thought. And maybe... Maybe being a rat isn't so bad. He can hide, and he can be quick... But still, it was much less exciting than being a dog. But it was a wonder that he even managed to turn into a rat, for he wasn't a very good student. He shrugged. _

"I guess..." He said quietly "That fate had other plans for me."

James and Sirius stared at him for a minute, than they all broke into laughter.

*****

They promised themselves not to tell Remus anything about it, So that at the night they'll be able to surprise him. Remus felt they were plotting something, judging by the cheerful looks they gave him, but he didn't pay too much attention to them. He started to feel sick. He looked for Lily, to apologize to her, but he was told she was sick. nd it was a great relief though... He couldn't bring himself to face her.

"Hi Remmy!" Said a cheerful James who passed by him. "Are you coming? We're gonna be late for charms!" James skipped happily to the classroom.

_"Remmy"?!_

In the evening, like every evening, he went to the whomping willow to go through his monthly transformation, which was never a good thing. He always woke up full of cuts and bruises... He didn't even want to _think what the wolf did down there. And then, because he was so wounded he had to spend the whole day at the infirmary. Tomorrow he will miss school too. _

*****

"Are we ready?" James asked his friends. They were hiding in the bushes near the whomping willow, minutes after Remus went there. 

Sirius and Peter nodded. 

"Aye aye captain!" Sirius said. 

They were all nervous. What if Remus will attack them? And what if they'll have to attack _him? They didn't want to think about it._

"Okay. Here we go!" They all transformed into animals. James turned into a stag, Sirius into a big black dog, and Peter into a rat. They approached the willow, but they forgot one little thing... The willow started smacking the air, missing James by only few inches. Another branch tried to hut Sirius, who barely dodged that attack. Peter, on the other hanfd, was less fortunate: One of the willow's branches smacked him mercilessly. Sirius quickly noticed that, and tried to distract the branch. The branch stopped hitting Peter, and went on hitting Sirius instead. Peter tried to find a place to hide, and accidentally stepped on one of the tree's roots. The Willow instantly went still. Sirius looked at Peter. If dogs could smile, he would be smiling now. They all went to the space between the tree's roots. There was a long tunnel there; it seemed like they walked there for hours. When they finally reached the shrieking shack they heard blood-freezing screams, but it didn't stop them.Sirius barked, and soon enough, an answer came. Two yellow eyes appeared from the darkness. 

In any other occasion Sirius would be running for his life right now, but oddly, (Even to himself) he didn't. James and Peter, on the other hand, retreated a few steps.

The wolf came out from the shadows and growled. Then, started sniffing the air. Sirius could swear he looked confused at that moment, but even if he didn't, he wasn't as wary anymore. Slowly, the wolf approached James and Peter too, but he didn't attack them as well. 

They stayed at that hut all the night, melting the ice. They knew the wolf was Remus but not _really Remus; for the wolf they were only vague memories, but yet he sensed something about them that told him that they're friends. _

That night was probably the happiest night in his life. 

******

Sleepless but happy, James, Sirius and Peter returned to the Gryffindor tower ("Really boys! What were you doing outside _all night?!"-the fat lady) In 5 AM._

In the common room they found a surprise-Lily, in a nightgown, and a worried expression on her face. 

"Really! You were out all night!" She said angrily. James shrugged.

"Well, err, time sure flies when you're having fun!" James smiled. Lily gave him a worried look. "Well, I didn't really sleep either..." She confessed.

"I, err, wanted to improve my grades in potions so I did one of the easier ones in the book" She explained. James raised an eyebrow. He was sure that Lily acted a little... Strange.

"Well," She continued, "I did this, umm, energy potion." She smiled a worried smile. "It will help you waking up" She picked up a mug from the table and handed it to James. He examined it suspiciously. They once made an energy potion in Potions, and it sure didn't look like this... On the other hand, it was a long time ago, and he may have forgotten and he couldn't allow himself to be sleepy tomorrow... He took a long sip. 

Sirius noticed that Lily was looking at James with a hopeful expression... 

_Something isn't right..._

James finished drinking the potion.

"Umm.... I don't remember the energy potion being so tasty..." He mumbled. Lily faked a scowl. "James! You drank the whole thing! What about your friends?" She faked an angry tone. James scowled.

"Well, it obviously wasn't---" He looked at Lily while he spoke, and instantly stopped. His mind was cleared of any thoughts but one-

He has just seen the love of his life.

Ending notes: Uhhhhh.... I just committed myself to a 3rd chapter. Ouch. I hoped you liked it. 


	3. A day in heaven?

A/N: Sorry it took me such a long time; I had a big writer's block.  
  
Flames would not be accepted, all of you 9 year old flamers.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me! Really, use your common sense!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: A day in heaven?  
  
  
  
"Good morning my beautiful princess!"  
  
Lily screamed and immediately sat in her bed, only to see James's smiling face directly in front of her. She backed away, and he beamed at her.  
  
"Your eyes are like jewels. I just had to see them this morning" He said lovingly. Lily blinked. Since when.... Then she remembered, and her heart sank.  
  
The love potion.  
  
She forced a smile at James, but felt a pinch of guilt inside.  
  
It isn't real, it's just the potion, it's...  
  
But her heart melted when she saw him. She loved him so much but still, it was the love potion that made him love her....  
  
But it's only for one day! When he'll wake up he'll laugh at himself! His friends will laugh too! Somehow, those excuses worked. She felt much more relaxed.  
  
Julie, (An extremely violent girl who also slept in the dorm) on the other hand, wasn't so relaxed.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! A BOY!!!" She jumped from her bed and delivered a professional-like karate kick straight into James' chin. He fell backwards straight on Lily.  
  
"AAAARRRG! PERVERT!" Julie screamed. She grabbed James and threw him to the other side of the room. Lily never saw such strength in a human being outside the cinema, and she stared at Julie wide eyes. Julie went over to James and kicked him on the ribs.  
  
"Perverted scum! Go away, NOW!" She hissed. James groaned with pain.  
  
"I just... Wanted.... Oooowww...To see Lily... My love.... Ooowwww..." He flinched.  
  
Julie turned over to Lily, furious.  
  
"The YOU invited him!! You little slut, I-"  
  
"Julie, stop... Please don't be so violent... He didn't do a thing..." She pleaded with a tiny voice. Julie narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Okay. But if I ever see him here again...." She moved her finger across her throat, making a slicing voice. Lily winced. Julie was known throughout the school for her violence and her mean nature. Lily just couldn't figure out why she have been sent to Gryffindor and not Slytherin.  
  
James sent a pained look at Julie, then a disturbingly loving look at Lily, and went out of the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Tired, yet happy, Remus Lupin headed to the boy's dorms.  
  
"Hullo Sirius, Peter, James..." He smiled broadly at the three boys. Sirius looked at him meaningfully and Peter seemed a little nervous. But, when thinking about it, Peter was always nervous. James, on the other hand, was lying on his bed looking blankly at the ceiling. Besides them, there was no one else on the room.  
  
"I must say Sirius, you are quite sexy as a dog!"  
  
No one laughed.  
  
Remus frowned. "Sirius? What's wrong?"  
  
Sirius crossed his hands. "Just look at James." Remus looked at James questionably, but James didn't look back. Remus blinked.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Lily. A love potion. You know the rest."  
  
Remus raised his hand to his mouth and stopped halfway through.  
  
"Lily? But... I thought she was a nice girl!"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "So she wasn't."  
  
"T...That's isn't like Lily... She w... wouldn't do such a thing... I know her..." Peter babbled.  
  
"So maybe," Sirius hissed, "You don't know her well enough"  
  
Peter winced.  
  
James glared at them, looking offended.  
  
"Lily is a great person. I love her deeply. Why must you interfere?" He pleaded.  
  
"Maybe," Sirius growled, "Because she's a little sneaky witch! When I get my hands on her...!"  
  
"She will yell at you for sexually harassing her!" Remus tried to joke. Sirius glared at him sharply.  
  
"Ummm.... I was just tying... Errr... To be... Funny?" Sirius blinked.  
  
"Whatever. Now we have to find out how long before the potion wears out and," He looked at the clock on the table besides his bed, "Go to breakfast. C'mon, let's go!"  
  
So the boys went slowly downstairs, glaring at James, who looked all dizzy with his "love" to Lily, and was whispering her name lovingly every 5 seconds.  
  
Sirius groaned. "Would you care to SHUT THE HELL UP?!" He yelled. James acted as if he didn't hear him. Peter sighed.  
  
"I can't believe Lily did this..." He murmured.  
  
"I can't believe either." Remus commented dryly. "She seemed like a nice girl to me, a little stressed, but okay."  
  
They entered the great hall, and before they could say "quidditch" James was sitting at Lily's side. Sirius narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Must be a strong one. Well, that little witch is going to get her lesson soon" Sirius rubbed his hands with a sheepish grin. "Very soon..."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius can be just so immature sometimes....  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello love" Lily jumped at the familiar voice. It was James, again.  
  
"Hi. James. What are you doing here?" She said sharply. James smiled brightly and stroke her hair. Lily didn't move.  
  
"I had to sit besides my love. Only the thought of being away from you..." James shuddered. Lily flinched. Few girls looked at them and giggled, and Lily realized his hand was still on her hair. She shook her head.  
  
"Umm James..."  
  
"Now look what we have here!" Lily grimaced at the familiar and so hated voice.  
  
Severous Snape, a 5th grade Slytherin who always bugged James' gang grinned evilly at them.  
  
"Two little love birds!" He mocked them. James got up to face Snape.  
  
"Shut up you little-" He said few words that if professor McGonagall would hear, she would sure give him a detention. Snape snorted and ran his hand through his greasy hair. Lily wondered why would someone run his hand through such a mass of yuckiness.  
  
But then again, Snape is such a slimeball that he doesn't care about stuff like that...  
  
She thought.  
  
"Hey Snape, have you ever considered taking a bath?" Sirius Black approached Snape with a grin on his face. Snape spun around to face him.  
  
"Oh, look who's here" He said mockingly. "Sirius Black. And-"  
  
Remus Lupin, another friend of James stood besides Sirius.  
  
"Remus Lupin." Snape continued, an evil grin on his face. "Have your mother been hitting you again?" Remus looked away, avoiding Snape's gaze.  
  
Probably doesn't want to look at that slimeball's hair. Lily thought.  
  
"Oh, and I didn't notice you." He smirked at Peter Pettigrew who just came out from behind Sirius.  
  
"Maybe because you're so short" Snape continued. Peter shivered.  
  
"Hey slimeball, what are you doing here anyway? Are your friends disgusted of you that much?" Sirius  
  
Snape sneered. "Dream on. Actually, I have no idea what am I doing here with such disgrace of wizards such as you" And with these words, he finally went back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Now that was weird." Sirius commented dryly. "Now, James... Lily...."  
  
Lily winced. Oh no....  
  
"About your little love potion flick..."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Lily burst. "I'm really sorry! I was desperate! I never had a boyfriend! Do you know how hard it is to be the only girl in 5th year who never had a boyfriend?!"  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter stared at her. James just put his arm around her shoulders and said: "Don't worry, I'm here for you"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day was a nightmare: James was after Lilly wherever she went; In every class he wrote her hundreds of notes, and both lost many points for that, and got angry glares from the other Gryffindors the whole day for that. Snape, of course, made fun of them as well, and the Slytherins who passed by them pretended to be lovers and exaggerated with that, of course. Sirius, Remus and Peter were off with their business, and sometimes sent angry glares at Lily's direction. Lily just blushed and looked down, feeling very guilty.  
  
At last, the horrible day has passed. Lily and James went to their own dormitories, not before standing together at the common room with James whispering how much he loves her and how much he will miss her and so on. Lily was glad that the day was over, but was a little sad, and very frightened of what will happen tomorrow. She could only picture the nasty glares... The angry words...  
  
She climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories feeling very miserable for herself. 


End file.
